cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
Fridays
Fridays (originally called Cartoon Cartoon Fridays) was a block on Cartoon Network that showcased the channel's original cartoon series, with new episode premieres usually taking place in this block. The block replaced Cartoon Cartoon Fridays starting in 2003 and got replaced in 2007. The block was "hosted" by cartoon characters that were part of Cartoon Cartoons shows for a while. The block aired between 7 p.m.-5 a.m., with the shows and segments repeating at least twice. It starred Tommy Snider and Nzinga Blake. The block also had characters such as: Whiskers the Cat, Milkman, Long Haul, Diner Lady, Big Guys, Rev Chase and Motor Baby. They include guest stars and a live music performance. There was a Puffy AmiYumi performance there before. Later, Tara Sands replaced Nzinga but Tommy was still hosting. Towards the end of Fridays there hosted a campaign for one winner of 500 toys. It is unknown who did win, or if there actually was a winner. On February 23, 2007, Cartoon Network aired the last Fridays before being replaced with Fried Dynamite. Shows *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''Johnny Bravo'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' *''Evil Con Carne'' *''Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends'' *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' *''Camp Lazlo'' *''My Gym Partner's A Monkey'' *''Ben 10'' *''Squirrel Boy'' *''Class of 3000'' *''Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?'' *''Xiaolin Showdown'' *''¡Mucha Lucha!'' *''Duck Dodgers'' Performances Hosts *'Tommy Snider': Tommy is the show's lovable co-host. With the maturity of a child, and the heart of gold, Tommy sings, dances, and performs crazy pranks that drive Nzinga nuts. To say he is the comedic relief would be an understatement. Tommy enjoys water skiing, bowling, and saving the universe with his giant robot! *'Nzinga Blake': Behind every great show is a great woman. Nzinga is the smart, energetic co-host of Fridays. With a strong fashion sense and no-nonsense attitude, Nzinga keeps Fridays is working order every week. One thing she'd like everyone to know is that the "n" in her name is unpronounced. She also enjoys cartoons, good jokes, and dancing. *'Tara Sands': Tara is a host replacing Nzinga on Cartoon Network's (now defunct) weekly block Fridays. Outside of Fridays she does her work on anime dubbing. Segments *"The Big Guys" - 4 big men along with the Friday's cast do a signature dance for a short period of time. *"Long Haul the Puppet Trucker" - A bear puppet riding a truck and telling the audience what's in his truck every week, he had become a big part of the Fridays weekly Block. *"Milkman Fred" - A old and jolly milkman who discusses fun ways to get a healthy source of milk in your every day life, as well as the basic milk products. *"Diner Lady"- A waitress who takes orders for the audience, she usually announces upcoming shows *"Rev Chase and Motor Baby" - a biker and a baby (who are basically toys), drive around a green screened background, usually announce upcoming shows. *"Whiskers the Cat"- a talking cat that says a different kind of fruit every week. *"Wiggle Chicken" - a rubber chicken that wiggles around a random background. One week, the segment was challenged by another segment called Jiggle Lizard. *"Show and Tell" - An eager boy who loves participating in show and tell, though he seems to showboat rather than present anything and his teacher finds him quite annoying. *"Lame Fables" - Fables written by Aesop that are retold in a crude and sarcastic matter. *"Travel Logs" - 2 talking logs that travel around the world. They manage to screw up everything they do and tick off everyone around them. References http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0-aY07Iz464 Category:Cartoon Network Blocks